InConscience
by ChewPup
Summary: Quelques petits OS mettant en scène les différents personnages de Castle. Les histoires se suivent pas forcément la série, donc pas de Spoilers.
1. Conscience

_Première OS sur cette série. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Si jamais il y a une faute ou quelque chose qui vous titille.. n'hésitez pas._

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude, Castle avançait dans le commissariat tenant deux cafés, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude, il croisait des 'collègues' avec qui il discutait furtivement malgré qu'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Comme à son habitude, il lança une vanne en arrivant au niveau du bureau de ses deux amis. Comme à son habitude, il s'assit sur sa chaise. Cependant, il comprit qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour habituel lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet que lançait le capitaine dans sa direction. Castle le regarda, tentant d'interpréter et de comprendre la signification de son regard. Plus rien n'importait, même pas les exclamations d'Esposito et de Ryan, lorsqu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il essaya de se lever lorsqu'une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Epaule meurtrie par la pression que cette main exerçait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de concentrer sa douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en priant pour que sa vie ne finisse pas d'une telle manière.<p>

- RICHARD ALEXANDER CASTLE.

Il sursauta. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il sentit qu'on essayait de retourner sa chaise, c'est pour cela qu'il tenta vainement de s'accrocher à tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir en vie encore quelque seconde, à savoir, le pied de bureau. Il rouvrit péniblement ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de son interlocuteur quitter son épaule. Il lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le bureau. Mauvaise idée. La tornade le prit au col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Comment osez-vous.

Il essaya de se justifier, mimant on ne sait quoi avec ses mains, appelant ses coéquipiers du regard. Sans succès. Son agresseur le maintenait en place, malgré la différence de gabarit. D'un côté, il préférait rester là, que de se faire tordre le bras... Voire pire.

- Je peux vous expliquer, Beckett, vraiment. Tenta-t-il.  
>- Expliquer quoi ? Expliquer le fait que les journaux croient que vous et moi avons une liaison ?<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que-  
>- Ce que je crois. Mais voyons, Castle, on sait très bien, et quand je dis on, ce n'est pas seulement nous deux, mais bien toute la ville de New-York, que vous vous inspirez de votre vécu pour écrire Nikki Heat.<br>- Mais pas du-  
>- Vraiment ? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi, POURQUOI, vous dites ça aux journalistes.<br>- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de-

Elle relâcha le col de Castle pour lui envoyer le journal du matin dans la figure avant de partir s'asseoir sur son bureau, toujours folle de rage. Comment avait-il pu faire cela. Voilà qu'elle était la risée de New-York. Bien que l'idée d'avoir cette liaison ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangée plus que ça, il en valait de sa réputation de femme indépendante et non pas une de celles qui tombent face au grand Richard Castle. Elle fulminait intérieurement. Qu'allait penser son père, ses amis, les gens de New-York ? Dans son métier, elle avait pourtant appris à ne pas écouter les dires des gens, ni même prendre en compte leurs remarques, mais là, il en valait de sa vie privé. Il avait déjà dépassé les bornes en rouvrant le dossier de Johanna, il venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat en invoquant, intentionnellement ou non, une certaine liaison avec elle. S'en était trop. Bien qu'il fût assez utile dans ses enquêtes, une pause ne ferait sans doute pas un mal fou. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, que c'était absurde. Mais son subconscient lui sifflait qu'il le fallait. Le temps que l'affaire se taise. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se retourna vers Castle, entrain de lire, les lèvres plissées, d'un air concentré. Elle l'interpella.

- Oui ? Dit-il en levant ses yeux craintifs du journal.  
>- We need to talk, Mister Castle.<p>

- Mais, je-

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'entrainât dans un recoin, afin que les oreilles trainant ne puissent entendre. Il ne comprenait pas. Cherchant désespérément de trouver son regard, de plonger ses yeux azur dans ses prunelles. Elle le fuyait tant bien que mal. Se demandant encore si elle faisait le bon choix.

- Ecoutez, Castle. Vous m'avez été très utile pendant ces longs mois, vraiment. Et je vous dois nombreuses enquêtes. Cependant, je... Elle prit une grande inspiration. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête là.

« Il faudrait qu'on arrête là » semblait avoir un double sens, ce que Castle ne manqua pas de remarquer, sans pour autant lui en faire part. Après tout, il devait avouer qu'il ne devait pas être simple à supporter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait ça, mais garda de lui en parler. Elle devait avoir ses raisons et même si cela le gênait, n'en fit aucun cas. Bien sûr qu'il était surpris. Comment ne pas l'être. Et dire que ce matin, il était de bonne humeur. Cette humeur qui était maintenant à son niveau le plus bas.

Il réussit néanmoins à trouver son regard. Dire combien de temps ils étaient restés à se fixer relevait de l'impossible. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, peut-être. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle détourna le regard la première, fixant le sol. Il demeura fixe, cherchant tout de même la raison de ce choix. D'accord, l'article était osé. D'accord, il avait commit une boulette en laissant échapper qu'il s'inspirait de sa relation avec le détective pour écrire son livre. Mais les journalistes savent modeler les mots. Et Richard Castle avait bien trop de respect envers elle pour dire explicitement qu'ils avaient une liaison, tout en sachant que c'était totalement faux. D'accord, il aurait pu porter réclamation. Mais après ? Cela n'aurait-il pas plutôt accentué la rumeur ? Il comprit qu'il avait déjà dépassé les barrières lorsqu'il avait entreprit d'enquêter sur sa mère. Et il s'était déjà excusé des centaines de fois. Et il fallait avouer qu'en ré-ouvrant ce dossier, il avait permis à sa muse de trouver de nouveaux indices. Peu importe, maintenant. Elle devait continuer sans lui.  
>Il ne chercha plus à trouver son regard. Il savait que c'était fini. Toute chose prend une fin. Et cette collaboration n'en fut pas une exception. Alors il la laissa. Il ne lui jeta aucun regard. Rien. Même pas un « au revoir » car de toute façon ce n'était pas un simple au revoir. Et ils le savaient. En lui disant ces mots, elle avait mit fin à toutes les histoires. Y compris la leur. Leur jeu. Tout. Elle ne leva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer.<p>

- Kate ?

Elle posa sa tête contre le mur. Rien de plus. Pas une larme. Juste de simple regret. Elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré. Que ce n'était pas pour une simple histoire d'article qu'elle avait décidé de le virer. Oh, non. C'était bien plus. Elle se cachait. Simplement. Elle cachait ses sentiments. Elle avait peur. Et Esposito le savait très bien. Il n'insista pas lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas à ses appels. Préférant la laisser seule avec ses pensées. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Alors qu'importe.

Il avait mal. Mais ne le montra pas. Son cœur hurlait. Mais il tentait de le faire taire. Ses yeux pleuraient. Ou alors était-ce la pluie qui frappait son visage. Il était devant chez lui. Ne tentant même pas d'y rentrer. La pluie devenait torrentielle. Il n'avait rien pour se protéger. Que ce soit contre la pluie, ou contre le mal qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait jeté. Comme une simple feuille. Comme si rien n'avait existé. D'ailleurs, il venait à se demander si quelque chose s'était réellement passé. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Peut-être n'était-ce seulement un parallèle entre son livre et la réalité. Il tentait de se convaincre du contraire. Ca ne pouvait pas n'être que de la fiction. Ces moments passé à rire, à parler, à se disputer pour une broutille. Ces moments à rester à se fixer, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Comme si une aura les protégeait. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas ne rien y avoir. Pourtant.. Il reprit connaissance, ne sachant plus l'heure qu'il était. Il entra dans l'immeuble, trempé. Ne prêta guère attention au gardien et fila directement dans l'ascenseur, le menant chez lui. Se fut à peine s'il vu sa fille et sa mère au salon.

- Pap-

Martha coupa sa petite-fille, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Il ne leur lança même pas un regard. Rien. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer à clé la porte. Soupirant, il marcha jusqu'à sa commode, ouvrant délicatement le tiroir du bas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait le ressortir de ci-tôt. L'empoignant, il vint d'asseoir contre la porte. Il fixa cette bouteille de scotch, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix. Le bon choix de quoi ? Peu importe, de toute façon, tout est fini.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, son appartement lui sembla vide. Quelle idée, elle habitait pourtant seule. Pourtant.. Pourtant c'est comme si une âme avait quitté ce lieu. Elle se sentait seule. Bien plus que d'habitude. Elle se demanda comment elle en était arrivée là. Et si Castle ne s'était pas mit en tête de la suivre. Et si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse. Et si elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en boîte. Avec des si, on referait le monde. Avec des si, elle réécrirait l'histoire. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se changer. Elle n'avait pas non plus la force d'éteindre les lumières avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Son corps n'était plus qu'un tas d'os et de chair. Son esprit vaguant, elle se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec cet écrivain qui l'avait tant aidé, alors même qu'il ne connaissait son existence. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait sur ses enquêtes. Elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'il la suivrait, même dans la pire des situations. Elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle tomberait amoureuse. Jamais. Et bon dieu que ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire Ô combien elle était désolée. Désolée pour tout. La dernière image qui lui émanait était ses yeux bleus, recouvert d'un voile de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de peur. Puis plus rien. Elle avait baissé la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne pouvait regarder quelqu'un en face. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le savait.

Elle avait faibli. Il était parti. Pour de bon. Elle l'avait chassé. Il n'avait pas insisté. Elle n'allait pas s'excuser. Il n'allait pas la rappeler. Alors tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à cet instant, était de penser à l'autre. Se demandant comment et pourquoi. L'un buvait pour oublier sa peine. L'autre pleurait pour le mal qu'elle avait causé. Mais tous deux avaient cette fierté qui les rongeait. Cette foutu fierté qui faisait qu'aucun n'allait faire le premier pas. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était comme ça. C'était fini. Elle avait mit fin à leur histoire, leur coopération, leur amitié. Leur amour. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur donner une chance. Pourquoi ? Parce que Katherine Beckett était effrayée. Effrayée de devoir le perdre. Effrayée de sentir sa carapace s'effondrer. Elle se sentait lâche.  
>Et dans une dernière larme, elle s'endormit, se promettant de ne jamais retomber amoureuse. Et dans une dernière gorgée, il finit la bouteille de scotch, se promettant de ne plus être faible.<br>Elle rêva de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait avoué à Richard Castle qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Il s'endormit par terre, comme un SDF. Il ne rêva pas. Trop saoul pour ça.  
>Mais qu'importe, puisque tout est fini.<p>

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Richard Castle fini par se réveiller. Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il attrapa son Iphone et tenta d'appeler celle qui l'avait renvoyé. Pour lui cracher sa haine, pour lui dire combien il lui en voulait. Combien il l'aimait. Lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pourquoi. Il composa son numéro, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il attendit. Des secondes interminables. Elle ne répondait pas. Peut-être dormait-elle. En effet. Il réessaya. Une deuxième fois. Il lui en voulait. Il voulait savoir. Alors même s'il la réveillait. Même si cela ne la mettrait que plus en colère, qu'importe. Il voulait connaître la vérité. Il voulait l'entendre dire. Il tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa messagerie.  
>Elle se réveilla au son de son portable. Ses yeux étaient collés à cause du trop plein de larmes. Elle s'essuya maladroitement le visage. Cherchant son portable des yeux, essayant de faire abstraction à la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Elle vit alors le prénom de son écrivain s'affichant sur son portable. C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait. Elle ne décrocha pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Sa peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Ses mains tremblaient. Les larmes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler. Son téléphone arrêta de sonner. Elle attendit. Essayera-t-il une nouvelle fois ? Non. Il n'insista plus. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Soufflant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ou plutôt, que n'avait-elle pas fait. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes. Le temps paraissait hors de mesure. Elle empoigna son téléphone, tremblante. Elle hésita. Regarda une photo de lui. Puis dans un élan qui la surprit, le rappela. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonn- Il décrocha. Il ne parla pas. Elle non plus. Seul le bruit de leur respiration sonnait au creux de leur oreille. Se fut assez. Elle s'allongea, la peur en elle. Il posa la tête contre la porte, respirant bruyamment. Les minutes s'enchainèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise un mot. Le silence commença à se faire gênant. Elle décida d'y mettre terme. Elle ne savait pourtant pas quoi dire, et jugea que ces mots décrivaient assez ce qu'elle ressentait. Ces mots simples, mais pourtant si dur.<p>

- _Je suis désolée_.

Il sourit. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

><p><em>So what ? Reactions ? Reviews ? 3<em>


	2. Destinée

_Hi. Que dire à part un énorme merci. Vos reviews m'ont énormément touché. C'est vraiment adorable. Alors oui, j'ai hésité à la poster. J'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas. L'avis compte énormément et j'en ai presque une phobie. Horrible. (Je suis tarée, oui, oui) En effet, ça sera une suite de OS. Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour écrire une fiction complète. Ça demande du temps, la maitrise de beaucoup de choses que j'ai bien peur de ne pas les avoir. De ce fait, je me contente de multiples OS._  
><em>Celle-ci a été écrite à minuit et demi, hier. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et après avoir été frustré que l'ébauche d'un autre OS soit effacé, j'ai commencé avec celle là. Bref.. irrécupérable, je parle encore beaucoup trop. #FAIL. Encore merci pour vos Reviews. (J'avais un sourire niais, d'ailleurs)<em>  
><em>Xx Tiff.<em>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire. Ce que j'aurai du faire. Mon esprit était trop embrouillé. Et je regrette. Mon dieu que je regrette. Elle était là, devant moi, son sourire si adorable accroché sur ses lèvres. J'aurais pu lui dire tout ce que mon cœur criait. J'aurais pu toucher sa peau de mes doigts pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était désirable. J'aurai tout aussi pu la fixer, encore et toujours pour lui montrer que jamais elle ne serait déçue de moi. Mais comme toujours, j'ai échoué. Les mots n'ont pas franchis la barrière que forme mes lèvres, mes bras n'ont pas voulu bouger et mes yeux n'ont rien fait d'extraordinaire. J'ai su qu'elle me trouvait étranger la seconde où elle haussa un sourcil. Et comme un idiot, je n'ai pu que lui dire «bonne nuit ». Si j'avais pu, il y a longtemps que je me serais baffé. Peut-être que si je lui demandais de me donner la fessée, elle.. Non. Arrêtes tes délires mon vieux.<br>Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde, une fois encore, tous mes moyens devant cette femme. Je suis écrivain, je devrai pouvoir trouver mes mots facilement, lui dire tout ce que je ressens avec la plus grande des finesses et pourtant.. C'est comme si mon cerveau refusait de m'aider dans ces moments-là. Comme si j'avais perdu tout sens de la littérature. Et je me sens vulnérable, lâche et bien pire encore. Alors je n'ai d'autres solutions que de me retrancher derrière ce sourire idiot, ces blagues idiotes, ces attitudes idiotes. Je suis tout simplement idiot. Et amoureux. Ce qui reviendrait à dire la même chose, d'un certain point de vu. Pourquoi les hommes se sentent-ils aussi idiots lorsqu'ils se sont imprégnés d'une personne ? Le mystère reste entier. Je suis nul. Nul. Nul. Nul.  
>Mais je sais que j'aurai beau me répéter cela, rien n'y changera. Je resterai là, à l'observer, la contempler sans oser lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sans oser bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Je suis pitoyable.<br>D'un côté, je lui en veux de me rendre dans cet état là, d'une léthargie incontrôlable, d'une perte de contrôle totale. Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé me prendre dans ses filets. Je lui en veux de l'inconscience qu'elle a sur l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je suis pourtant conscient que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Bien au contraire, elle a de nombreuses fois tenté de me dissuader de rester, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Mais c'est sans doute cela qui m'a attiré chez elle. Cette façon de repousser mes avances alors que pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Cette façon de me réprimander lorsque je faisais ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule pas de travers. Cette façon de me confier des secrets. Et cette façon, ce temps qu'elle a prit pour me connaître, moi, Richard Castle. Ou plutôt Richard Alexander Rodgers. Car après tout, quand je suis avec elle, je ne suis plus ce Castle écrivain et coureur de jupons, non. Je suis simplement moi-même, Rick. Et je l'en remercie pour ça.  
>Il est vrai qu'au début, je ne la voulais que pour le sexe. Une bête, un trophée, c'est tout ce qu'elle représentait. J'étais un salopard. Mais au fil du temps, cette bête s'est finalement transformée en créature céleste, en muse, en humain. Et je ne voyais d'elle qu'un ange. Un ange que le destin m'avait confié pour me faire changer, pour prendre soin d'elle, simplement.<br>Mais le destin nous met souvent à l'épreuve. Et s'il m'entend, je lui dirai que je suis prêt. A cet instant, je suis paré. Je pourrai le crier sur tous les toits du monde, s'il le fallait. Je lui dirai qu'elle est la femme parfaite, celle que tout le monde rêve, que je rêve. Celle que j'ai si longtemps attendue. Mais elle est discrète, n'aime pas s'afficher au grand public. Alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de trouver un moyen subtil de le lui dire. Et j'aimerai que le destin qui nous a fait nous réunir une première fois, nous accorde un peu de son temps pour en finir et nous unir à jamais. C'est la seule chose que je demande. Avoir Katherine Beckett en tant qu'épouse.

_(Et peut-être un peu de glace, si possible.)_

* * *

><p><em>C'est la première fois que je m'attarde sur les sentiments d'un personnage. Excusez-moi si ce n'est pas vraiment bien écrit. Xx<br>_


	3. Christmas

Hey. Vos reviews sont vraiment adorables. Merci, beaucoup. Ça motive réellement pour écrire. Et recevoir une telle récompense, ça ne peut mettre que du baume au cœur. Vraiment.  
>Bref, à la base, ce OS n'était pas censé aller dans ce sens là, mais l'idée m'ait venu comme ça.<br>Je remercie Eddie de m'avoir corrigé ! :3 (Keur Keur)

* * *

><p>« Maman… Maman… MAMAN ! »<p>

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant tant bien que mal un point de repère dans cet environnement qui lui était pourtant si familier. Après s'être passé une main sur le visage, essayant d'enlever toute trace de fatigue, elle sourit en voyant cette petite tête brune devant elle, impatiente.

« C'est noël, maman. C'est noël. Et tu sais quoi ? Santa est passé. Il est passé. Et comme tu m'as dit que je devais attendre que tu sois réveillée pour aller voir... Et que je trouvais que tu ne te réveillais pas assez vite… Je t'ai réveillée. Mais t'es pas en colère maman, hein ? Parce que c'est noël donc tu ne me rouspètes pas. Et puis toi aussi tu vas avoir des cadeaux et… »  
>« Stop. »<br>« Mais je… »  
>« Katy, stop. C'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère. C'est noël. D'accord. Et Katy attends… »<p>

La petite était déjà partie en courant dans le salon. Sa mère, rigolant légèrement, se leva. Doucement. Elle jeta un regard au lit. Son mari n'était pas là. Il était en mission et allait rater noël. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela faisait toujours mal. Mal, de ne passer cette fête qu'en compagnie de sa fille, même si c'était une très bonne chose. Mais noël est censé être une fête joyeuse et non pas une fête où un membre de la famille n'est pas là. Elle soupira, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Elle enfila un gilet par-dessus ce qui devait être un pyjama et fila au salon, découvrant sa fille assise près des cendres encore rouges de la cheminée. À cet instant, elle ne la trouva que plus adorable. Elle se retourna, faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, et son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se leva et vient accrocher la taille de sa maman. Elle était habituée à faire des câlins, mais ceux d'une telle intensité étaient rares. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille tout en lui donnant un baiser puis lui pris la main et l'emmena dans le coin de la grande pièce où étaient posés les cadeaux.  
>Hésitante, la petite Katy regarda sa mère pour obtenir l'autorisation de prendre le premier paquet. En voyant le sourire de sa maman, elle se lança à la recherche de son cadeau. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, pris ce qu'il se rapprochait plus d'une boite et l'emmena à sa mère.<p>

« Il y a mon nom dessus… » Chuchota la petite.

Sa mère se mit à sourire. Cette boîte venait de son mari. Comme il n'allait pas être présent, il lui avait confié cela en attendant le jour-J. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, cela allait être la surprise pour toutes les deux. Prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber cette boite, la petite Katy vint s'asseoir au côté de sa maman sur le canapé. Ses yeux émettait de l'émerveillement, de la curiosité, tout ce qu'il y avait de banale lorsqu'un enfant ouvrait ses cadeaux. Mais là où ordinairement, ils se jetaient dessus et les ouvraient sauvagement, la brunette pris soin de détailler le papier, comme s'il était fait d'or. Elle posa son regard émeraude, le couvant de toute sa tendresse. Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à l'ouvrir. Alors délicatement, elle ôta le papier cadeau, découvrant une boite noire, brodée d'un tissu rouge. Le contraste des couleurs rendait cette boite d'autant plus magnifique. Les yeux de la petite fille ne firent que s'intensifier de bonheur. Des milliers d'étoiles prirent possession de son vert émeraude. Jamais elle n'avait eu de cadeau comme ça. Et elle en était fière, tournant la tête vers sa maman qui la couvait du regard.

« Eh bien, princesse… Qu'attends-tu ? »  
>« Mais maman je... enfin... »<br>« Dépêches-toi avant que Santa ne vienne le reprendre. »

La petite ouvrit les yeux en grand, puis éclata de rire sous le regard moqueur de sa mère. Elle caressa le petit coffret du bout de ses petites mains et commença à l'ouvrir. Elle était impatiente mais voulait faire durer le suspense jusqu'au bout. 7 ans, et elle savait déjà contenir cet engouement. « Cette petite ira loin. » pensa sa mère. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Voir sa fille s'épanouir dans sa vie. La voir se marier, avoir des enfants. Tout ce qu'une mère souhaiterait de son enfant. Mais qu'importe le chemin qu'elle décidait de prendre, elle serait toujours fière de sa petite Katy.

« Maman c'est… »

Elle ne pu continuer, que des larmes vinrent perler ses beaux yeux. Sa mère fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Katy lui montra l'intérieur de l'écrin. Elle retenu un juron. Ce qu'il y avait dedans dépassait toutes les idées reçues. Une si petite boîte pour un si grand cadeau.  
>Ce qu'elle vu lui fit comme une décharge électrique. Ce cadeau est tout ce qu'il y avait de sincère et de pure. Le plus beau des cadeaux pensa-t-elle. C'était pourtant simple, mais cela définissait l'amour qu'un père portait à sa fille.<p>

« Maman... Je... Je peux ? »

Elle la regarda. Elle avait essuyé l'eau de ses yeux. Maintenant, elle arborait un sourire. Un sourire radieux. Le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Et comme un sourire est souvent communicatif, sa mère lui en offrit un en retour. Elle lui prit le cadeau des mains, détacha le collier et le porta jusqu'au coup de sa fille. Il était fait d'argent, un simple cœur pendait. Elle connaissait ce collier pour l'avoir déjà vu sur quelqu'un. Mais ne se rappela pas davantage. Elle fini d'accrocher ce bijoux au coup de sa fille puis remarqua un léger mot dans le couvercle. Elle le tendit à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse le lire.

« Ma petite Katie. Oh maman, c'est moi. » Dit-elle d'un énorme sourire. Sa mère éclata de rire et l'incita à poursuivre. « Par-don-ne... Pardonne moi de ne pas être avec toi en ce jo… jour. J'ai trans... trans… »

Elle regarda sa mère, lui faisant voir le papier pour qu'elle puisse déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« Transcrit. Ca veut dire écrire. »  
>« J'ai transcris, répéta la petite, la lettre à Santa pour qu'il pui... puisse te l'apporter en même temps que ce cadeau. Je lui ai dis de faire très attention. Ce collier appa... appar... te... nait... appartenait à ma grand-mère. Prends-en soin autant que je l'ai fait. Je t'aime ma Katie. »<p>

Elle releva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son papa lui donnait ce collier. Ses yeux semblaient poser la question, ce que sa mère remarqua.

« Ton papa te fait confiance. Il tient beaucoup à ce collier que sa grand-mère lui avait donné quand il avait ton âge. Il te juge assez grande pour y faire attention. Si par malheur tu venais à le casser ou à le perdre... je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. »  
>« Mais maman. Je suis grande. Et... Et puis je ne peux pas le perdre, il est à mon coup. Tu vois maman, il est bien attaché, puisque c'est toi qui l'a fait. Et puis c'est un cadeau de papa donc je ne vais pas le casser. Et je le donnerais à mon bébé quand il aura mon âge de maintenant. Je pourrai, dis, maman ? Je pourrai, hein ? »<br>« Bien sûr, ma chérie, bien sûr. Tu déballes tes autres cadeaux ? »

Sautant de joie, elle embrassa sa mère puis partie à la recherche de ses autres cadeaux. Même s'ils étaient tous magnifiques, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son plus cadeau de noël est et restera ce collier.

« Beckett ? »

L'intéressée sursauta. Se retournant, elle pu voir le sourire de son interlocuteur, se demandant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle souri à son tour, se remit correctement en place, et sortit la petite boîte qu'elle regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle la caressa des doigts, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant. Elle avait toujours les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux, malgré la nostalgie qui s'y était installé. Elle releva la tête vers Castle, et la lui montra, en lui expliquant l'histoire, l'enivrement dans sa voix. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa mère. De la lettre de son père. Elle failli verser une larme mais se raviva.

« Et ce collier, je le garderai précieusement pour mon enfant. » Fini-t-elle par conclure en encrant profondément ses prunelles dans celle de l'écrivain qui avait bu ses paroles, et qui maintenant, plongeait son regard intense dans celui de la narratrice.  
>Simultanément, mais distinctement, ils pensèrent à l'autre en imaginant comment pourrait-être leur fille si jamais… Ils ne finirent pas leur pensée qu'ils détournèrent la tête au même instant, trop gênés de leur fantasme respectif pour affronter le regard de l'autre.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, mes chatons, le début des vacances ? Xx<p> 


	4. This is the life

_I'm back. Petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par For Lovers Only. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

><p>- Oh please, come on.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi je devrai venir.

Elle réfléchissait. En réalité, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il vienne. Elle devait trouver une réponse, et vite. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait une idée.. « tellement stupide » pensa-t-elle. Il se demanda ce à quoi elle pensait. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela assez adorable lorsqu'elle essayait de trouver une parade. Oh, il n'était pas dupe, bien au contraire, et était parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne savait pas plus que lui pourquoi elle insistait autant à ce qu'il l'accompagne, mais il la laissait chercher.. simplement pour voir les expressions de son visage défiler.

- Parce qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Il sourit. Réponse bateau. Voilà qu'elle rougissait. Il porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant de ses doigts. Un sourire s'étira sur les deux visages. Leurs yeux pétillaient. Ils étaient heureux. Et ça se voyait. Elle l'embrasse furtivement, lui pris la main et commença à courir le long de la route. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans les rues. Certains les trouvaient puérils, d'autres mignons. Mais ce que pensaient les autres, à cet instant, ils n'en avaient que faire.  
>Ils étaient arrivés en haut des remparts. Main dans la main, ils contemplaient la baie qui s'étendaient devant eux. Ses longs cheveux volaient au gré du vent, comme si tous leurs problèmes passaient au dessus de sa tête, emportés par les courants. Le silence était seulement brisé par les vagues qui s'échouait le long des rochers en contrebat.<p>

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Il ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire. Simplement. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait eu raison, et qu'en effet ils s'amusaient bien, ici, tous les deux, regardant le soleil se coucher. Il se rapprocha alors de sa compagne, entourant son ventre de ses mains. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et fit plonger ses lèvres afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur son épaule.

- J'ai longtemps imaginé ces moments là, tu sais. Mais aucuns d'eux n'étaient aussi parfait.  
>- Et ils seront encore meilleur lorsque l'on sera trois.<p>

L'homme releva la tête et retourna sa compagne pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il avait la bouche ouvert. Elle, souriait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme lui annoncer, avait toujours peur, ou ne trouvait pas le bon moment. Et ce moment lui avait semblé parfait. Assez romantique, en ajoutant cette calme ambiance. Elle avait cependant peur de sa réaction. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ce bébé allait faire prendre à leur vie un nouveau tournant.

- Tu.. Tu es ? Là ? Ici ?

Il souriait, alternant son regard entre les yeux de sa femme et du ventre de cette dernière. Il était aux anges. En plus de faire un voyage magnifique, il allait être papa. Il avait à ses côtés une femme magnifique, une femme qui portait son enfant. Il éclata de rire. Ce rire qui se diffuse lorsque l'on est heureux. Ce rire lorsqu'on est amoureux. Il souleva la jeune femme et la fit tourner, faisant virevolter sa robe. A la lueur du soleil, ils étaient beaux. Les touristes les regardaient avec toute leur sympathie. Un couple âgés, assis non loin de là, les fixaient en souriant. Cette vision leur rappelait leur jeunesse. Ce moment où il l'avait demandé en mariage. Ce moment où elle avait éclaté de rire en disant oui. Et ces jeunes gens se trouvaient au même endroit qu'eux, il y a maintenant 45 ans. La vieille femme regarda son mari et l'embrassa, se rappelant de cette merveilleuse vie qu'elle avait eue à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, souhaitant la même chose à ces deux jeunes personnes.

La jeune femme éclata de rire à l'entente de l'engouement de son compagnon à vouloir trouver un nom qui irait parfaitement à leur enfant. Ils rayonnaient. Les lueurs du soleil couchant vinrent effleurer leurs peaux, comme pour leur signaler que les astres étaient avec eux. Ils décidèrent de descendre sur la plage. Profitant de ces dernières heures à passer dans ce pays qu'était l'Italie. Il s'assirent sur le sable, regardant les vagues venir s'échouer contre leurs pieds.

- Tu te rappelles quand nous sommes arrivés ?  
>- Hm ?<br>- Tu étais comme un enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux à noël. J'ai trouvé ça.. adorable.

La jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière, permettant de voir le visage de son compagnon qui lui souriait. Le ciel commençait à noircir, laissant apercevoir les premières étoiles. La vue était magnifique. Au loin, les lueurs du phare se faisaient voir. Ils lièrent leurs doigts, sans un mot, comme liant leurs vies, se promettant d'être là l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive.

Parfois, les gestes laissent passer bien plus de sentiments que des mots. C'est une chose qu'ils avaient bien compris. Ils ne se diraient pas les trois mots que se disent la plupart des couples, non, ils se contenteraient de se le prouver chaque jour qu'ils passeront l'un à côté de l'autre. Et s'ils ont assez de chances, ces jours se transformeront en années. Et peut-être alors se retrouveront-ils à la place du vieux couples, contemplant un autre jeune couple, en se remémorant ce moment magique qu'ils venaient de passer..

Et ainsi va la vie.

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y a pas de noms, à vous de voir qui sont les personnages. En l'écrivant, je pensais principalement à Kate et Rick. Mais si j'ai choisi de ne faire figurer aucuns noms, c'était pour que vous vous imaginiez vous même qui auraient pu être à leurs places. x<em>


	5. Meeting at a concert

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un nouvel OS. Je devais caser six mots dans une histoire (Julia!) Et ça m'a permis de trouver l'inspiration. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>« Canon » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il l'a vit. Elle était d'une prestance inégalable. Sûre d'elle, elle enchainait les paroles, et ses doigts glissaient comme par magie sur la guitare qu'elle tenait. Il était absorbé par cette jeune femme en face de lui. Bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas, il pu néanmoins profiter de sa douce voix qui portait jusqu'au bout de la salle. Il ne savait pas son nom, ni même d'où elle venait, mais elle l'intriguait déjà. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle vivait pleinement sa chanson. Que cette dernière devait signifier quelque chose pour elle, sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette intensité, cette chaleur dans son regard.<p>

Ce soir, dans la petite salle de concert en face de son immeuble, un petit nombre de groupes de musique se présentaient. Curieux, il avait décidé d'y jeter un œil. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais le peu de gens qui s'y trouvaient semblaient heureux d'être là. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas tellement d'occasions de sortir dans son quartier. Alors quand quelque chose se passait, la moitié de la rue était présente.

La chanson terminée, la jeune femme salua son public et descendit de la scène, se mêlant à la foule. Il ne décrocha pas son regard de cette jeune brune. Il décida alors de la suivre, pour faire connaissance. Simplement connaissance. Il essaya de ne pas la perdre de vue, une fois à l'extérieur. Sa guitare dans le dos, elle avait une démarche assez fluide, comme si un coussin la portait. C'était agréable à voir. Il pressa le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué, elle soupira et tenta de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sorti une cigarette. Le fait qu'elle s'arrête pour l'allumer pu permettre au jeune homme de la rattraper. Il hésita, puis finalement, se décida à l'aborder.

« Je.. hm.. excuse moi, tu.. enfin.. »

« Oui ? Tu, je, ils ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il commença à rougir. Elle tira une fois sur sa cigarette, le regardant toujours, se demandant si, oui ou non, il allait enfin se décider à parler.

« Ecoute, si tu veux quelque chose, vas-y, je ne mord pas.. quoi que j'ai un peu faim, donc.. »

Il la regarda un moment, se saisissant une chance.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé ta prestation, ta voix est merveilleuse. Je.. Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à manger un bout de viande, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Assez direct, pour un timide, pensa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas. Je m'appelle Katherine » Lui dit-elle en tendant sa main qu'il se pressa de prendre.

« Richard. Ou Rick. Comme il te plaira »

« Rick, ça fait un peu trop intime. Richard, pour le moment ça ira. J'espère que tu connais un coin assez sympa par ici. » Demanda-t-elle en recommençant à marcher.

« Juste une petite brasserie au coin de la rue. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est un secret, je vis la nuit. Comme tous ces vampires, chauves-souris.. La famille Adams. Tu vois ?»

Il s'arrêta, la dévisageant. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Si elle se moquait de lui ou pas. Il la questionna des yeux pendant un moment, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

« Ca va, je plaisante. Je viens de l'autre bout de la ville. Mon petit ami m'a prévenu du mini concert, dans ce coin. Très charmant d'ailleurs. Un peu glauque, mais charmant. La rue, hein, pas mon copain. » Précisa t'elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Richard.

Bon, au moins, elle avait l'air d'être plutôt amusante. Il ne devrait pas s'ennuyer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite brasserie, tranquillement, en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Bien qu'il fût légèrement frustré de savoir qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami, il se dit que ce n'était pas le but principal. De toute façon, une jeune femme aussi belle qu'elle, il aurait du se douter qu'elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Après avoir trouvé une table, ils commandèrent un petit plat pour assouvir leur faim.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu vis seule avec ta mère ? »

« Oui.. c'est.. c'est une longue histoire, excuse moi.»

« Non, non.. Aucuns soucis, ne t'en fait pas. Les problèmes personnels.. »

« Exactement. »

Ils se sourirent. Elle commença à lui parler de sa passion pour la musique. Cette même musique qui l'avait aidé à se sortir du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu, même si elle omit de lui dire. C'était pour elle une sorte d'échappatoire. Pouvant, pendant un instant, oublier ses problèmes et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle aimait faire. Elle lui dit qu'elle composait elle-même ses musiques. Avec, quelque fois, l'aide de son père, ou de ses amis. Mais généralement, tout était le fruit de son travail personnel. Et elle en était fière. Fière de pouvoir faire partager aux autres se qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer d'une manière normale. Elle préférait donc tout faire passer via la musique que de décrire de but en blanc ce qu'elle pensait. Et puis, ça fonctionnait assez bien. Les gens aimaient plutôt se qu'elle faisait. Il lui raconta des choses sur sa vie. Qu'il aimait écrire, même si rien ne débouchait. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'éditeur, ou quelqu'un qui veuille lire ses histoires. Elle lui proposa alors de voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, vu qu'elle connaissait « du monde ». Il sourit. Elle était vraiment sympathique.

Ils finirent le repas dans la bonne humeur, comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient commencé. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros, pour qu'il puisse la rappeler lorsqu'il voulait lui faire passer une ébauche, afin qu'elle le présente aux gens qu'elle connaissait.

« Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Katherine. »

« C'est un plaisir partagé… Rick. » Fini t'elle avec un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'un.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils se séparèrent. Lui, retournant dans son immeuble. Elle, passant le coin de la rue, remontant l'avenue à la recherche d'un bus.

Au cours du chemin, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Elle décrocha, pensant que c'était déjà Richard.

« Katherine ? C'est Mike.. »

Après quelques minutes, elle fondit en larmes. Le père de son petit ami venait d'appeler. Elle s'écroula par terre, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps. Les gens qui passaient ne lui prêtèrent guère attention. A vrai dire, à New York, chacun fait sa vie, peut-importe les problèmes des autres. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Hoquetant. Il était mort.

« Mort.. il..il est.. Liam.. »

C'était le seul en qui elle avait fait aussi vite confiance. Le seul qui avait pu lui faire baisser sa garde. Le seul avec qui elle se sentait bien. Le seul qui avait pu faire d'elle une femme amoureuse. Et la voila seule. Désemparée.

Après plusieurs minutes par terre, après avoir séché la plus grosse partie de ses larmes, elle se leva maladroitement, et commença à marcher. Elle monta dans le bus, et rentra chez elle. Se coupant du monde.

Richard, quant à lui, essaya de la recontacter plusieurs fois les jours suivants, sans obtenir aucunes réponses. Pensant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, il abandonna, ne se doutant pas de la catastrophe qui venait d'arriver juste après l'avoir quitté. Elle était pourtant drôle, pleine de vie, amusante. Il l'aimait bien, même s'il n'avait passé que quelques heures avec elle. Mais il ne savait rien de sa vie. Elle était un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait jamais. Il ne savait même pas son nom de famille.

Katherine. Simplement Katherine.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez trouvé que je ne respecte pas l'histoire des personnages, c'est normal. On va dire que c'est un monde parallèle. Mais j'ai voulu faire différent, tester de nouvelles choses. J'espère que vous avez aimé. x<p> 


End file.
